


the rockstar experience

by MigrantMayhem



Series: death can't touch us, honey [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (slaps johnny silverhand) this bad boy can fit so many kinks in it, Affectionate Insults, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Fucking with clothes on, Gentle Sex, High Heels, If you want plot go check out my other fic, Johnny Silverhand Has An Impressive Cock, Johnny Silverhand Has a Body, Makeup Smearing, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a lot of feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i feel like im missing something, it's seven thousand words of raw unadulterated smut, literally i swear guys, spit swallowing, they go all night, this is so horny oh my GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MigrantMayhem/pseuds/MigrantMayhem
Summary: What happens after Johnny goes on a proper date with V? I'll let you take one guess.--This takes place after my fic "in a city this trashy, someone needs to be the fucking garbage collector," although if you're just looking for unbridled erotica this can be read alone.This took me three fucking days to write and I think I went through all five stages of grief while doing so.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: death can't touch us, honey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196861
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	the rockstar experience

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men
> 
> im gonna go outside and touch some fucking grass

V wobbled in her teetering high heels as her and Johnny walked back to her apartment. She was thankful they took the elevator from the garage, she wasn’t sure she was ready to tackle stairs in these shoes. She laughed at Johnny’s joke, undisguised-- heart light and full and warm in her chest, smile brighter than its been in--  _ fuck _ , years. She took Johnny’s hand and led him to the door, opening it. The day had been long, and getting back to the apartment was welcome. Johnny had a soft grin on his face as he walked in behind her, eyes roving her form. She turned to face him, and his hands fell to her waist, turning her around, pressing her back to the door. She let out a fluttering moan.

“Mmh, fuck,” He breathed, nose nuzzling her jaw, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses there, “I’ve been waiting all fuckin’ night to do this.”

He took one hand from her hips and brought it up to cup her face-- a gesture so gentle, so  _ foreign _ her eyes shot open. She had been two seconds away from falling back into their routine of casual sex, the fog of pleasure from anticipation already clouding her mind. But instead she opened her eyes, staring into his deep, dark gaze-- so close yet so far away, mind still silent, but she could still read him. This was not going to be another night of belligerent fucking.

He pulled her head towards him so they met in the middle, lips crashing, softly, roughly, sweet, sexy, it changed from moment to moment. A moan fled her throat as his teeth grazed her bottom lip, tongue sliding in easily,  _ willingly _ , as she submitted to him all over again, yet for the first time. His fingers tangled in her loose hair while his other hand squeezed her hip, giving her that sweet pressure that always made her dizzy-- she just loved feeling him against her skin, the weight of him, a reminder he was solid and  _ real _ . Her lungs burned, but he wasn’t finished with her mouth, yet. He pulled away shallowly, and she took a catch-breath before he went back in. Her skin prickled with warmth, her hands roving under his suit jacket, hands tracing the shape of his torso under his shirt.

His hands wandered, one hand solidly on her hip, but the hand at her jaw started to slide down her body, thumb playing with the edge of the teddie she shamelessly wore in public as he grazed past her ribcage. She moaned again, without restraint, and he pulled away for a moment just to  _ look  _ at her. She could only imagine what he saw; her eyes half-lidded, face flush, wet already and he’s barely touched her. He liked whatever he saw, because he  _ growled  _ deep in his throat, and his teeth found her pulse at the same time his hands found her thighs, and he lifted her up and folded her as easily as paper. She squeaked before it turned into a keen, hands grasping his hair, his shoulder, his jacket as he sucked marks into her throat.

Her fingers needily curled into his clothes, silently bidding him to take her-- to  _ undo  _ her where they were, as they had so many times before. But he couldn’t hear her, psychic link severed for just a little longer, but even then he pulled away with that dark, lustful look in his eyes that said he  _ knew _ . He got a smirk, licking a stripe over the sensitive bruises he left, making her shudder.

“Mh, V, you’re so impatient. So fuckin’  _ needy _ ,” He whispered, voice a deep rumbling in his chest, she could feel it where he was pressed flat against her, “You’re gonna have to learn patience, sweetheart, because I’m gonna take my sweet fuckin’ time with you.”

He kissed her pulse, so softly, so innocently, as if the words spilling over his pretty lips weren’t pure filth, “I’m not going to fuck you, tonight, V. I’m going to  _ ruin _ you.”

V gasped, all but shaking apart in his grip, inner walls clenching around nothing. She could only whimper in response.

He readjusted his grip on her and carried her to the bed, unceremoniously throwing her into the mattress, sliding out of his suit and undoing the buttons on his shirt. He kicked off his shoes, before crawling onto the bed, over V, where she laid helplessly dazed, anticipation curling in her gut.

“Goddamn, you’re such a good little  _ doll  _ for me, V, you’re the only one whose ever laid so  _ pretty  _ for me. No fight, no attitude,” His hands roved over her body, pushing her jacket open against the mattress, palming her breast through the lace, “Just layin’ here,  _ waiting _ . So ready to take whatever I give you,  _ fuck _ .”

V couldn’t bring herself to argue, shivering with a moan as his thumb traced the inside of her thigh over her leggings. Her hand came up, hiding her face under her palm as his fingers teased under the hem of her shorts,  _ almost  _ able to reach her core, but not quite.

Then a hand came up, caught her wrist roughly, pinning it to the bed besides her head. The sound that left her throat was more animal than human, barking, gasping in alarm, eyes hazy as she looked up at him.

“Don’t think you can hide from me. I want to  _ see  _ you.”

She breathed,  _ reverent _ .

He leaned down and kissed her,  _ again _ , and she had never been kissed so roughly and so much by him before. She craved it like a fire craved oxygen. His hands quickly undid the zipper on her shorts and pulled them off her legs in one easy motion, sliding them down past her heels. Next he undid the snaps at the bottom of the teddie, letting the fabric bounce up as the tension was released.

His teeth nipped her lip before he pulled away just enough to mutter against her flushed skin, “Whose tights are these, V? You gotta return ‘em?”

She shook her head, “M-Mine,” She breathed, like they were her first words in English.

He kissed her again, a reward for her good behavior, “Good girl. Because these heels,” He picked up her leg at the knee, bending her so her own glittering, gold stiletto was visible, “Are staying  _ on _ .”

She groaned, hips rocking against nothing until Johnny put her leg down, hands falling to the seam of her tights and  _ tearing _ . She gasped, writhing from the display of sheer strength, and he chuckled at her risability.

“ _ Jesus _ , you want it so fuckin’ bad, already? You sexy, sexy  _ slut _ .”

She whined, bringing a knuckle between her teeth. He smirked, before he finally,  _ finally  _ pressed a knuckle into the heat of her core, only separated by a thin black thong. She closed her eyes, purring.

“ _ Fuck _ , V,” He murmured, “You’re so fuckin’ wet for me. You’re so fuckin’ pretty.”

She blushed, body reacting to the warmth of the praise. His knuckle kneaded her clit once, twice, before rubbing down the length of her slit. Her hips bucked eagerly into the pressure, calling out his name.

He was visibly hard, and he grunted as he palmed himself through his pants. She couldn’t help but ogle-- she had taken him so many times, yet she always found herself, when she was lost in this headspace, absolutely  _ mystified  _ by his length. Her mouth watered at the thought of putting him in her mouth, memories of how he feels with her lips wrapped around his cock flooding her mind and settling in the heat pooling between her thighs.

Johnny, it seemed, was much more content to continue his torment, sliding her thong to the side as he slid his fingers up her soaking cunt, before dipping in, slick wet and viscous against her skin. She moaned like a fucking joytoy, from something as simple as his fingers, because she  _ needed  _ it, and she  _ needed  _ him, and she could never live without his touch, without his look, without his hatred and his kindness and his passion and his devotion and  _ him, him, filling all her senses _ .

She didn’t care if he couldn’t hear her love drunk admissions in her head, she spilled it from her lips, a chant of his name as he so  _ easily  _ fell into her grooves, two pieces that fit seamlessly, fingers pumping into her, hitting her spots in all the right ways. He could only laugh as her hands curled into the sheets, his thumb circling her clit causing her twitch and shiver.

“ _ Fuuck me _ ,” he breathed, “You’re so  _ fuckin’ _ pretty.”

“ _ Please _ ,” She begged, “ _ Johnny _ .”

She met his gaze, hot and heavy under the weight of his lust, and he withdrew his fingers only to fit a third, curling inside her, and she rocked forward onto his hand. He moved his head down, pressing open-mouthed kisses and pressing his tongue against her throat and collarbones, tilting her hips up as he fingerfucked her, and her toes curled against the soles of her shoes. Her hand came up and threaded through his hair, grabbing a fistful and he  _ groaned  _ against her pulse.

“ _ Johnny, Johnny, Johnny _ ,” She whispered like a prayer, “ _ Gonna cum, f-fuck I’m gonna cum _ \--”

He left two more kisses, “ _ Cum for me _ ,” He ordered, punctuating his sentence with his teeth sinking into her skin.

The sharp, sudden pain was just a grounding point as she easily lost herself in euphoric pleasure, shouting in ecstasy, Johnny’s thumb circling her clit once, twice, three times more as she rode her orgasm.

Her breath came in ragged gasps, but she didn’t get any time for a break-- Johnny kept pumping her through her orgasm, and wasn’t slowing down. He removed his face from her neck and stared down at her, his own face flushed, gaze dark, smirk cruel on his lips. “You’re so fuckin’ good for me, baby. Those omega blockers are good for one thing,” He muttered, shifting, drawing her thighs up on his shoulders as he laid his chest flat to the bed, “None of this ten-minute double mindfuck shit, not tonight, V. Tonight, you’re getting the preem rockstar experience.”

She moaned at his words alone, but his tongue on her clit turned it into a scream. She was so sensitive from her last orgasm she shuddered, hips moving on their own as she desperately tried to grind against Johnny’s face. He licked a hot stripe over her slit, moaning at the taste of her. His beard tickled the inside of her thighs as his lips closed over her hood and  _ sucked  _ hard enough for her hands to ball up into his hair. A sob choked it’s way past her lips as he dipped his tongue back into her folds, fucking her on his tongue. He felt so  _ fucking good _ , he released his hold on her just enough so she could buck freely against his face, his groan turning into a chuckle at her enthusiasm. God, he was so  _ fucking  _ hot, all that confidence and charisma in his eyes, expression smug even when his mouth was busy.

“Oh  _ fuck _ Johnny--  _ fuck  _ me,  _ fuck! _ ”

His tongue slid out of her cunt and he went back up to her clit, swirling in a circle over it before his hand released her thigh, sliding underneath him, burying his fingers in her once again. She gasped, moaned, voice being dragged out of her with each flick of his tongue and twitch of his fingers. She was so quickly overwhelmed, she stuttered sharply as her orgasm hit her again.

“Fuck  _ fuck! J-Johnny I’m cumming I’m cum-- _ ” She screamed, fucking herself on his fingers, and he sucked on her clit again as she exploded. Her cries were harsh and ragged, legs shaking in Johnny’s grip, and he growled as she spun deeper and deeper, eyes rolling back, mouth falling open. 

Her fingers dug into his scalp to hold him in place,  _ daring  _ him to move, to take this away from her, but he didn’t resist in the slightest, waiting until all her muscles relaxed before he moved from his spot between her legs.

His beard was covered in her slick, and he wiped it with a hand. V’s head spun, stars dancing in her eyes as she watched him.

His fingers found her jaw, tilting it up with no resistance, and he captured her in a kiss that tasted like her. She moaned hoarsely into his mouth, eyes struggling to stay open.

_ Fuck, she’s so fuckin’ beautiful like this. God, she’s perfect, she’s so fuckin’ perfect. _

Thoughts that weren’t her own invaded her head, and she looked at Johnny with warmth in her eyes. He had a soft smile, eyes full of deep adoration, and he pressed a tender kiss to the middle of her forehead.

“Hold on, baby, I’m not finished with you yet.”

He stood up, and she whined at the loss of contact. He walked over to the table and picked up the bottle of pills, and had the consideration to get a bottle of water before walking back open.

He crawled back over her, holding a pill in his hand. “Open.”

She did, opening wide, tongue lolling out of her mouth. He dropped the pill in the pit of her tongue, and sat her up just enough to get her to drink a sip of water to wash it down. He took his own pill next, chugging about half the water bottle in one breath, before tightening the cap and setting it next to the bed. He gave her some time to recover, sliding her jacket off her shoulders and untying her teddie at the top. He was able to pull it over her head with the bottom unsnapped, and tossed it across the room to be forgotten. Her flimsy excuse for a bra quickly followed. His hands found hers, fingers interlocking, and he kissed her as her legs curled around his waist.

His lips migrated over her jaw and down her throat, biting and licking along her adam’s apple as she sighed. Her hips rolled against his length and a groan caught in his throat. Johnny sat up, a look in her eye that told her she'd awakened the beast, and he smirked. He grinded against her core, and she gasped at the cloth on skin. His hand went to his belt and he quickly removed it, before taking his pants down. He slid his boxer-briefs to let his cock spring forth, hard enough that it bounced back against his stomach. She sucked in a breath. He leaned forward over her again, one hand pinning her hands, the other stroking his length. She whimpered, “J-Johnny, fuck,”

“Mh, you have to use your words, sweetheart. Can’t hear your thoughts.”

She blushed deeply, forcing her clumsy tongue to form the words, “I wanna-- wanna taste you. Want you-- your cock in my mouth.”

He licked his lips, face pulling into a smirk. “ _ Fuck _ , yes, baby.”

She forced herself to sit up, hands falling on his bare thighs, and he leaned back to let her work over him. She purred, sliding her hands over his length, before she licked from his base to his tip, mouth watering as she got a taste of his skin. Her tongue danced over his slit and he hissed, head rolling back. One hand combed through her hair, touch so gentle, but when she started to take him into her mouth she could feel his grip tighten. She moaned around his cock, throat closing as she tried to swallow. She took him effortlessly, as though she were some joytoy-- but she wasn’t, not tonight. She wasn’t just some whore for him to touch, some hole for him to use. He held her gently as she bobbed up and down on his cock, choking, sucking, drooling over him. She glanced up to his face, and there was no malice behind his eyes, not cruel, cocky smirk like the last time she blew him on the side of the road in his porsche. He looked at her with nothing but adoration as she swallowed his length, leaving her maroon lipstick smeared around his base. He let out a choked groan, and she picked up her pace, waiting to taste the salty heat of his cum over his tongue and down her throat, but with a tight grip in her hair he stopped her, and she whined. He pulled her off completely, drool dripping from the edge of her mouth in strands that connected the two of them.

“Lay back,” He grunted, “I’m gonna fuck you like you’ve earned.”

She did as she was told, animalistic little moan leaving her at the words alone. She planted her stilettos into the mattress and pressed her back into the sheets as Johnny quickly climbed on top of her, hands smoothing over her leggings, sensation making her shiver. He pried her knees apart, grinding his cock against her exposed core, before he lined himself up and slid inside her. She moaned, head falling back, but he was slow, taking his time. She lifted her hips off the bed, heels giving her leverage, as she cried out against his teasing.

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel so good, baby,” He breathed, hands gripping her hips as he picked up the pace. She reached for him, hands falling to his strong arms, and she felt so  _ full _ , fuck, he was so  _ big _ , and each time he slid inside her she could feel him press against that  _ sweet  _ spot that made her toes curl.

“ _ F-Faster _ ,  _ please, fuck Johnny--”  _ She begged, a sob rising in her throat out of desperation.

He leaned over her, and her hands went to his shoulders. He propped himself with one arm, grabbing her ass with the other and holding her up, giving him a new angle for him to fuck her faster, lips pressing sloppily to her face, her jaw, her throat. Her breathing was ragged already, he knew exactly how to make her come undone, and the tenderness was just  _ too much _ \--

“Fuck,  _ fuck me  _ Johnny I’m gonna  _ cum _ \--” She wailed.

“ _ Cum for me _ , V,” He breathed, but she shook her head.

“ _ N-Not yet, fuck, feel too good, f-fuck, not yet! _ ”

“Didn’t say I was finished with you,” He growled into her ear, voice harsh as he bit at her earlobe, “So  _ cum for me _ , V.”

With the intensity of his thrusts, V came with a shuddering sob, curling into him, shaking, shivering as she came down, feeling tears roll down her face.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Johnny breathed above her, pausing just long enough so she could catch her breath, kissing her sweetly, gently, before he moved back to being forceful, “Turn over.”

V’s body was little more than jello, but he was strong, able to get her propped up on her hands and knees, slipping out of her only to slide back inside. She cried out, arms failing her, burying her forehead in the pillow. He started fucking her from behind, one hand looping under her hip to rub her clit, and she  _ sang _ . V and Johnny had never fucked this disconnected, they were always able to feel each other, which meant when she was this cockdrunk, he wasn’t far behind her. But he was unrelenting still, movements picking up the pace as he fucked for himself. She moaned obscenely, barely having the strength to rock herself back on his cock, and her voice fell between faint gasps and whispers to choked groans to screams.

She was vaguely aware of her tears, as the overstimulation blended the line between pleasure and pain, but she didn’t care, she needed it,  _ needed  _ him, she cried out his name as she lost herself on his cock. He bent over her back, pinching her clit between his fingers as he pulled her hair, just enough to make her eyes roll back, moaning his name like it was the only word she knew. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, sinking his teeth in, hips stuttering, and V cried as she came  _ again _ , and Johnny came with her, hot cum spilling into her and she  _ swore  _ it felt molten.

They both breathed, ragged, and V felt a quiet sob escape her lips. Johnny moved to pull out but she grabbed his hands, shooting him a look over her shoulder. He breathed, settling himself firmly inside her cum-stained pussy, whispering hot praise into her ear.

“Jesus Christ, you’re such a needy little slut, V. You look so fuckin’ good, drunk on my cum. Fuck.”

He was still mostly hard, teasing her by pressing against her, just enough to earn a warbling moan from her throat.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” She breathed, “Keep it up and I’ll make you fuck me again.”

He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his throat into the skin of her shoulder, “ _ There _ she is. I was starting to wonder if I had actually fucked your brains out,” He punctuated his sentence with a rough tug of her hair, which made her eyes flutter and roll back, “Thought you were gonna turn into my own personal joytoy.”

“ _ Fuck _ , here I thought you were gonna be gentle with me,” She rasped, “Give me that ‘preem rockstar experience.’”

He laughed, placing a kiss over her pulse, “Baby, I’ve never met a rockstar that’s been  _ gentle _ .”

He pulled out, and she groaned her complaint before his fingers replaced them, pushing his cum back inside her. She  _ moaned _ , eyes fluttering shut.

“Mmh,  _ fuck _ , V. I figured four was enough for you, but no, you’re fuckin’ insatiable.”

She gasped when he pumped into her a few more times, quip dying on her tongue. He simply chuckled, “That’s what I thought.”

He propped her hips up, stroking the backs of her thighs and down her calves before he held her steady, burying his tongue into her center and she gasped, hands balling into the sheets. He licked up her slit, tongue circling her clit before swiping up, curling into her again. Her eyes closed as she shook, arching her back, tilting her hips up so he could work that talented mouth of his.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Johnny,” She breathed, gasping into the pillow as her walls clenched around him.

“ _ Mmh, _ ” Johnny hummed, lapping obscenely between her thighs, “ _ Fuck _ , we taste so good,” He licked a deliberate stripe up her cunt, “Makes me wanna do this to you all night long.”

She cooed in agreement, fires of desire igniting once again, and despite the protests of her limbs she pushed up, pushed back, the way he swirled his tongue around her clit, eating her out like she was his last meal, fucking on her tongue like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Her back arched again, flexing, begging for more. She came so fast, feeling just as fleeting, but you couldn’t tell that to the sheets she fisted as though she was falling.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Johnny chastised from behind her, “You’re so fuckin’  _ fast _ . No wonder I can’t ever last when I’m in your head.”

“Not my fault,” She panted, “You know all the right buttons to press.”

He smirked, and she momentarily regretted fanning his ego, but then his eyes darkened and he laid back on the bed. “Come here, V. Got a seat waiting for you.”

It was an ordeal to crawl up to meet Johnny, her arms and legs trembling like a fuckin’ newborn, heels far too solid for a body reduced to putty. But she made it, crawling over his nude form, eyes not failing to miss how his cock had since sprung back to life, and he stroked himself twice before she brought her hips over his chin, hands splayed against the wall above the bed. He smirked, and she didn’t miss the white mess that lingered in his beard-- whether it was hers or his own, she didn’t know, didn’t think it mattered. His hands grabbed her hips, grabbed her ass, ran over the smooth nylon of her leggings, the material tickling her thighs where he touched. Then he brought his mouth up and dove in, eyes locked on her, roving over her form as he pleasured her.

One hand released her skin to slide between them, pressing against her heat as he kept his mouth occupied on her clit.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” She moaned, shuddering on top of him, and when he slipped his fingers inside her and  _ curled _ \-- that heat pooled between her before dripping down his fingers, over his chin, pooling in the crevasses of his collarbones. One hand let go of the wall and curled up against her mouth, feeling herself blush darkly at the way Johnny’s brow raised, and he pulled away to admire his handiwork.

“ _ Damn _ , V, you’re makin’ such a  _ mess _ ,” His eyes floated up to hers, gaze somewhere between playful and in awe, “Never made you squirt like that before.”

V could only whine in response, words failing her. Her fingers curled into her mouth as Johnny  _ slowly _ leaned back forward, tongue swiping over her cunt from where his fingers were still hilted inside her to her sensitive bud, where he latched on like a leech. His fingers thrusted in and out of her roughly, and she jolted as she was quickly overcome once again. He moaned against her, hand drifting down, and she glanced back to see him stroke himself as he worked.

He pulled his mouth away for just a fraction of a second, whispering against her thighs, hot breath tickling her skin and driving her crazy; “ _ Cum for me, V _ .”

V didn’t need to be told twice-- she came, and she came  _ hard _ . She squealed around her fingers as her walls flex around Johnny’s fingers, his mouth still diligently massaging her clit, feeling more of her slick leave her and decorate his chest as she squirted as she came. He pulled away before pressing a soft kiss to her bud, nerves buzzing from the constant attention. He pulled his fingers out, licking them off obscenely.

“ _ Fuck,  _ V,” He breathed, before pushing her gently, sliding out from between her legs and standing upright. V’s mind was hazy, focusing on the way his cock bounced and swayed with his moments, looking painfully hard yet again. He grabbed her under the arms and pulled her to her unsteady feet.

“Wha-- where we goin’?” She murmured, body barely able to process the fact that she was moving, legs wobbling underneath her. Johnny practically carried her around the corner and into the bathroom, “Mirror,” He spoke bluntly, “Need to see yourself.”

He all but slammed her against the counter, and the mirror shimmered to life.  _ Oh _ , fuck. Her eyes scanned her reflection-- Her hair was a mess, curls matted by Johnny’s hand, and all that makeup Judy and Misty had helped her put on hours earlier was reduced to smears and streaks-- mascara running in dark lines down her cheeks. Her face was flushed darkly, and her lipstick was smeared all over her mouth. Hickies were patterned over her neck and shoulders, dark and purple already, some bruises in the pattern of Johnny’s teeth. Her tits were gleaming with sweat, and her decision to dust the tops of her breasts with some of the highlighter Judy lent her was proving more and more clever, making her look like a shimmering BD star. Her leggings added to the look; the hole in the middle had started to spread up the seam, leaving runs patterned across her waist. Those heels had her legs looking long, locked straight, and she was bent at the perfect angle to where Johnny’s hips were flush against her ass. Her mouth fell limply open when Johnny brushed her long hair aside and started kissing down the back of her neck and over her shoulder blade, eyes flitting from her skin to the mirror.

“Mmh,  _ fuck _ ,” He cursed, grinding himself into the curve of her ass, one hand going to cup her breast, squeezing tightly, “ _ Venus _ , mmhph. You should let me call you that more often, baby. You look like a fuckin’  _ goddess _ right now, fuck.”

His voice was so low, so  _ husky _ , she choked on the moan as it left her throat. The way he said her name, her  _ real  _ name, which she hadn’t heard in ages, and  _ never  _ like that-- she shivered.

He rolled her nipple between his fingers as he rubbed himself against her waiting entrance. Her eyes fluttered shut, whimpering, before he tugged harshly. Her eyes shot open.

“Keep those pretty eyes a’yours open, princess,” He breathed against her ear, causing her arousal to spike, “You’re going to  _ watch _ me undo you.”

She nodded, before finding her words, “ _ Fuck _ , yes, yes Johnny.”

He kissed her pulse tenderly, then her earlobe, “Good girl.”

He slid fully into her, no pause, no hesitation, and she cried out, eyes glued to the mirror as he penetrated her, groaning against her shoulder. His eyes closed for a moment, sucking a breath through his teeth as her walls clenched around him, and one of her hands went to her lower abdomen, pressing down, watching in the mirror as if she could see where his massive length distended her, it felt like he should, she felt so fucking full with him inside her.

“ _ Shit _ , you got a nova pussy, V,” He breathed, slowly starting to move, and each of her exhales became a moan, “ _ God _ , fuck, I could get addicted to this, right here,” He cursed,  _ fuck, he was so hot, fucking her from behind _ , “Watching you watch me fuckin’ you, makeup runnin’ like some sad BD star,  _ fuck _ \--” 

He grunted, hand moving from her tits to her throat, squeezing just enough to make her lightheaded, and her eyes rolled back in her head. “ _ Look _ , V,” He ordered, and she snapped her eyes back to his face, then to hers, “Look at how pretty you look, gaspin’ for breath while I fuck you, oh  _ fuck _ , V.” V cried out past his hand, rocking herself back until she was fucking herself on his cock, unable to take his infuriatingly slow pace. He groaned, and any pretense of gentle, sweet, ‘normal’ sex was left in the bed, hell, it was probably left when he lapped up his cum out of her like she was his fuckin’ dessert. V cried out, and she could see the tears rolling down her face, darkened by her makeup, and Johnny’s hand squeezed her throat a little tighter, held it for three thrusts before he let go, and she gasped for breath, seeing stars.

“God,  _ fuck  _ you’re so fuckin’ pretty, V--  _ Venus _ , fuck.”

She  _ cried _ , sobbing until his hands finally moved from her throat to her hips, and V braced one hand against the mirror as he quickly took control of the pace.  _ God _ , she looked like a whore, tits bouncing as Johnny fucked her without restraint, pussy burning against the friction in the best ways. She thinks she squirted again, hearing liquid hitting the tile floor, but Johnny didn’t offer anything but a groan against her shoulder blades, kissing and licking and  _ biting _ as her eyes fluttered closed, open, watched as her mouth fell open and thick strands of spit clung to her teeth. Fuck, she was drooling from his cock, but she didn’t have the power to stop it. Johnny’s eyes met her own, his face flushed from exertion, from lust, lips parted as he panted into her skin. His thumb came up to wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth, sucking it off, making a show of it while V spiraled closer to orgasm.

“Oh  _ fuck, Johnny, fuck, Johnny, fuck!” _ It became a mantra, broken by sobs and gasps as her raw pussy clenched violently around Johnny. He groaned, taking his thumb down to her clit and pinching it, “ _ C’mon, V,  _ fuck,  _ cum around my cock, you fuckin’ whore, fuck _ \--”

V  _ screamed _ , hands flying to brace herself on the mirror as Johnny pounded her harder, and she came with a choked moan that turned into a sob, body shaking all over as she floated down, legs wobbly and weak and threatening to topple over.

“ _ Fuck _ , you look so good, V, fuck,” Johnny breathed into her neck, pulling out quickly, causing her to complain, before he turned her around and threw her against the counter. Her back hit the mirror with force; she was afraid for a moment it had shattered but the thought is quickly forgotten as Johnny pushes her knees to her shoulders and holds her open as he slides into her again, and V’s eyes fall closed. Her head hits the mirror as he thrusts into her, mouth on her mouth, mouth on her throat, mouth on her tits, her brain has left and she’s exhausted and she’s still  _ so fucking horny _ , she wants him,  _ needs him _ , limbs limp and lax except for her arms which cling to her rockerboy as though he’s her single anchor in an otherwise out of reach world-- he  _ is _ .

Words were gone as she devolved to a litany of whorish moans of his name, pleasure so intense that all she could focus on is the way he  _ burns  _ her, burns her with that heat of desire and she wants to cum on his cock so badly, wants to cum over and over again on his cock, to be used by him and him alone, she  _ loves  _ him, she  _ needs  _ him,  _ please Johnny _ \--

Maybe she said some of it out loud, because Johnny swore under his breath as his hand moved to clutch her, forehead pressed against hers. “ _ Fuck _ , V, ‘M close, fuck, fuck baby,  _ yes _ , moan for me just like that,  _ fuck _ \--” He grunted, “-- _ Fuck, ‘m cumming, V, fuck cum with me, fuck, fuck! _ ”

V let out a harsh sob, body writhing in his grip as she came eagerly, body tensing so hard she couldn’t breathe, didn’t want to breathe, and she moaned as he jerked his hips into him, cunt milking everything he has to give.

V’s head spun, and she couldn’t believe she was real. Her fingers felt so distant, practically numb from the overstimulation. She flexed them against his skin, and he hummed in response-- not audibly, but she could feel the vibrations from his chest. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so good, V,” He breathed, lifting his sweat soaked forehead off of her shoulder. His face was a dark crimson, eyes half-lidded in lust, panting just as hard as she was.

He slowly, delicately pulled out, letting her legs dangle precariously on the counter. He kneeled down between her legs, supporting her limp body with his hands as he lapped at the insides of her thighs. She could only watch, bleary eyed, as he pressed his nose against her wet folds, tongue dipping into her core, and she shuttered, eyes fluttering shut, sighing softly.

She watched, mesmerized, as that alabaster-colored cream oozed out of her and onto his tongue. He lapped greedily, eyes trained on her face as she weakly brought her fingers to her mouth. He swallowed everything until she was clean, tongue laving over her cunt until she was mush.

“You like doin’ that?” She spoke with a slur.

He licked his lips, wiping his beard clean while he stood, “Only for you,”

She shivered under the intensity of his gaze. He leaned over her again, one hand cradling the back of her neck as he kissed her softly, sweetly, tongue tasting salty and sour yet  _ sweet _ . 

“C’mon,” He spoke against her skin, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He scooped her up, and she found herself endeared by his strength. She felt like dead weight, slumped against his shoulder, arms all but falling off his shoulders. He set her down carefully on the tile, and she all but toppled over. With one arm he turned the water on, getting the temperature right, while the other supported V’s weight. The water was warm soon enough, and Johnny helped her out of her leggings  _ finally _ . They laughed as they realized that there was no way V was going to be able to stand one one foot to get the heels unbuckled, so Johnny helped her sit down on the shower floor, half in the shower spray, while her legs stayed out, Johnny unbuckling the shoes and setting them aside. He pulled her leggings and panties off together, tossing them mindlessly against the wall. He caressed her legs, peppering kisses from her ankle to her knees, and the kindness and warmth of the gesture made her heart skip a beat. He slipped behind her and pulled her against the wall, leaning on his chest as the shower spray eased the soreness growing in her limbs. He pressed kisses over the hickies and love bites he left, thumbs running circles in her shoulders.

She wanted to point out how gentle he was being, how  _ soft _ , how unlike him. Aftercare was never his strong suit, or so she had thought, but the way he held her now, pressed against him-- well, she might had been wrong. His hands went down to massage her still-twitching thighs, squeezing for a few seconds, releasing, rubbing the ball of his palm into the overexerted muscles. She purred softly; she could fall asleep like this.

“I got lucky,” He muttered into her skin, “ _ Damn _ , almost wanna chalk this up to fate, you know?”

“Mmhm,” She hummed in agreement, basking in the afterglow.

He chuckled, soft puffs of breath against her ear, “‘M serious. I… I  _ really  _ like you, V. Wanna make this work. Wanna… I dunno. Wanna go on more dates. Wanna tell the world you’re mine, I’m yours.”

V opened her eyes, slowly turning to look at Johnny. She scanned his face, waiting for him to tell her he was kidding, that this was some sort of prank. But he was being genuine, head pressed against the tile wall, his own eyes searching.

“So? What do you say?”

V swallowed, hand coming up to stroke through his beard, and he leaned into the touch. Her breathing hitched, and she leaned forward, catching his lips in hers, and he met her with fire. She didn’t know how long they sat like that, tangled in each other’s limbs, shower spraying them with warm water, hearts beating just a little too fast, high off oxytocin. V pulled away, catching her breath, and Johnny smiled, before it turned sheepish. Him,  _ sheepish _ . 

“That was a nice kiss, V, but I’m not in your head. Dunno what it means; ‘yes,’ or ‘if I kiss him, he’ll stop talking.’”

V laughed, smacking his arm playfully, “It means  _ yes _ , you gonk.”

He smirked, but relief was obvious on his face. He pulled her in, “Mhm, just wanted to hear you say it.” He kissed her again.

V was all over him, hands running over every nook and cranny, trying to fit herself against him seamlessly. He groaned under her efforts, pulling her firmly in his lap, where his erection began to stand yet again. She moaned as she grinded against him.

“ _ Now  _ look who's insatiable,” she murmured against his lips, and he grinned.

“You know I have a reputation for that already.”

She kissed down his throat, teeth nipping at his earlobe, earning an appreciative groan. 

“ _ Good _ .”

V licked and sucked at Johnny, his turn to get his fair share of markings. She moved from his earlobe down his throat, leaving a bite over his pulse, which got him cursing her name. His hand balled up in her hair as she worked, down his throat to his collarbones, then lower, then  _ lower _ \--

“Ah fuck,” He cursed, “Water’s gettin’ cold. Let’s move.”

“Fuck’s sake,” She cursed, but they quickly rinsed off, before they grabbed towels to dry off. She was able to walk, kind of, but not for long. Johnny grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the wall of the bathroom, hair still dripping, kissing a line down her throat as he growled.

“You’re such a goddamn  _ tease _ ,” He hissed, beard rough against the crook of her neck. She purred, eyes fluttering shut. He stroked the outside of her thigh before pulling it to him, wrapping it around his hip. He wrapped his hands under her and hoisted her up, her arms gripping around his shoulders. Her pussy rubbed against his length at the action, causing her to twitch, back crashing back into the wall. He groaned, before regaining his balance, lips meeting hers. She rutted against him as he tried to carry them to the bed, making him curse.

“Fuckssake, V, ‘M almost there,” He growled, annoyance hardly disguising his arousal. She breathed as he pressed her back into the bed, pulled her knees up over his shoulders, and slid inside.

She cried out, feeling that wonderful fullness all over again. He held himself there, pressing her so she laid still, could do nothing more than squirm to feel how deep he was inside her. She whined, eyes flitting up to her output in a seething seething desperation. He held firm under her hot gaze, crooked grin on his face.

“Tell me what you want,” He demanded.

“Mmh,  _ Johnny _ \-- you know what I want!” She hissed. Why the hell was he playing this game with her  _ now _ ?

He simply clicked his tongue, sliding in deeper and holding himself there. She keened.

“It’s a little late for you to pretend you’ve got some dignity. Already came all over my fingers, my tongue, my cock thrice over. So just say it-- tell me what you want.”

She felt her face flushed at his bluntness, lower lip catching between her teeth. She moaned as she  _ swore  _ his tip brushed her cervix.

“I want you to fuck me, Johnny,” She breathed, eyes flitting up to his.

“Tell me how.” He leaned forward, propping himself on his elbows, their faces so close. The action tilted her hips up, causing him to slide in  _ deeper _ , still holding himself completely,  _ agonizingly  _ still. A choked sound echoed in the back of her throat as she scanned his face. This didn’t seem to be a trick question, no malice hidden behind his eyes, although he did rock his hips just enough to tease her.

“You have to tell me, sweetheart, ‘m not in your head,” He whispered sweetly, “I want you to feel good, baby. So just be a good girl and tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

Her heart sped up, gnawing on her lower lip as she looked away from his face.

“Gently,” She breathed, honestly, “Softly, like you-- like you  _ love  _ me,” Her hands grabbed his shoulders, suddenly fearful he might run away, “‘N I want you to stay in me, after you finish. Wanna sleep with you inside me. Please?”

His face softened at her confession, and a smile-- a  _ warm, genuine smile _ \-- came over his face. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and left tender kisses there, “Well, fuck, when you ask so  _ nicely _ ,” He finally drew his hips out, before slamming into her again, “how can I say no?”

His thrusts were powerful but gentle, being kind to her well-used cunt. She moaned regardless; he hit all her sweet spots. His sat up a little, finding her hands, fingers entwining between his. He pressed the backs of her hands into the sheets, and then he leaned down and kissed her. They fucked like  _ lovers _ , not hookups, not whatever they were before. He let go of one of her hands to adjust her hips, angling them so he could drive  _ deeper _ , keeping his lazy pace. She moaned, eyes fluttering closed before opening again. He brought the hand back up, caressing her face, fingers tracing the curve of her cheek, thumb rolling over her open lips, and she let her tongue come out to taste his skin. He hooked it into her mouth just enough for her to suck, and he closed his eyes and he moaned.

He removed his thumb so he could circle her clit, causing her to shout out his name. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her kindly, hips rocking a little faster, just enough to get her there, just enough--

“ _ Fuck _ , Johnny, I’m-- I’m gonna cum,” She breathed.

“ _ Mmh _ , fuck, V. ‘M almost there, princess.  _ Fuck _ , you feel so  _ good _ .”

Johnny’s pace quickened ever so slightly, but V struggled to hang onto the edge. Her breath came in rapid gasps, until Johnny finally grunted.

“ _ Fuck _ , V,  _ now _ , fuck,  _ cum for me _ , baby,  _ cum with me _ .”

“ _ Fuck, Johnny!” _

Her orgasm was soft, mellow, but flooded her senses with a warm softness. She squeezed Johnny’s hand, other arm curling over his shoulder, sighing into his ear, causing him to groan.

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, V. Jesus, you’re fuckin’  _ gorgeous _ .”

She hummed, pleased, in his ear, “Christ, Johnny,” She muttered, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye, “I’m crazy about you.”

_ I’m in love with you _ , she thought more privately.

He smiled wearily, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple-- the temple with the scar from the bullet she took. His hand moved to her jaw, kissing her softly, before whispering against her skin, “You know what? I think I am, too.”

Johnny wrapped his arms around V’s back and slowly flipped them over, cock still buried within her. She settled in the crook of his neck, breathing slow, eyes falling shut.

“Comfortable?” He mumbled in her ear, one hand reaching for the blanket to pull over the both of them.

“ _ So  _ comfortable,” She pressed a kiss to his neck.

His hand came up, fingers combing through her long hair, blunt nails scraping gently against her scalp.

She slowly started to drift off to the sound of his heartbeat, and just before sleep claimed her completely, she heard a soft, distant thought-- one that wasn’t her own.

_ Is this what love is? _


End file.
